Life of a General
by Rebel0123
Summary: a young boy helps a white vixen get back home but falls in love in the progress. may hold language, sexaul words.
1. Chapter 1

Life of a General.

Prologue

Hello there; good to see you. If you're wondering about, how I started? Well I'll start at the beginning.

It was the year of 2075. I was in college as a freshmen, with thinks I brought with me. Got a dorm room at can hold up to three people; lucky for me though I had it to myself seen no more people came to college.

9:45 pm, and I stay in my room to stay away from wild-house party at the beginning of the year. The reason I stay there because I got class first thing in the morning, that to I don't like to drink beer, for I seen what drunk people do behind a wheel of a car, or in a fight.

My father told me this since he came back from Afghanistan; "it up to you, do what is right for you, beside I don't like to drink". Today I still listen to his advise.

10:30pm on the 3 week have a big assignment to hand in to my professor that is due next week.

I stop working on it and went outside for a walk to relax me of the heavy thinking. Walking in the woods on a trail, I heard a sound of something coming down from the sky.

It look like an aircraft; coming down on me. So I ran out of the way, then it crash landed 2 miles out of the schools zone and in the heart of the city. I ran to the site to see if anybody needed help; then I was taken by surprise of, an strange craft I never seen in my life. I got closer to it then a thing of stem came from what look like the co pit. I hide the best I can but I slip an what looked like a girl coming out of it. I looked at it closely as I could see it, and to me to see an unknown creature. Just like a cat running in the woods to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Life of a General

Chapter 2.

_Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good. Be devoted to one another in brotherly love. Honor one another above yourselves._

_Romans 12:9-10_

New Powers

After collapsing on the floor near his machine. He slowly on his eye to see he was still in the lab. Slowly getting up off the floor, he can tell right away he can feel something. As he walk over to his work station to review the result on his laptop. The results shock him when the computer said that he survived and was able to complete his dream.

He close the lab and started to headed home. As he walked into his house turn on the lights. Only eating chines food, he began to have this strange feeling that someone was at his door. But he didn't know what, so he went to grab his .44 magnum just for his safety. Then he hear his door getting kicked in by some young gangsters trying to robbed his place.

Just as they enter he pull the trigger to his .44mag, with a big bang and drop one out of three gang members to the ground and shot the other two dead at his door. Than ran out side to see a car trying to leave. He pull the trigger at the car and killed the driver before fling the area.

_Damn this is the fourth time already this week. Next time I'll just kill them all._ Sean thought to himself as the local law in force show up.

"Yep, I kill all four of them. This four as been doing this same damn thing for the last three weeks and I had enough of it so yea I kill them." Sean said to the officer.

"I understand... but killing all four of them may get you in some trouble... if the family of the four hears of this." the officer told Sean.

"Whatever." he told them. As he watches as all four bodies got loaded up.

"How did you know they was going to do that." a second officers as Sean.

"I don't know... I just had this feeling that something was going to happen." Sean said as the officers wrap this up and stated to head out.

"You know your going to be in court for this." the officers told Sean as he handed him a piece of paper when to show up at court.

"Yep."Sean said as the officers head off down the road.

As he head to bed for the night, he can't help but he needed to take some pain medicine for his headache. Around 2:00 pm just sleeping in his bed. He was dreaming the thinks his father was did over in Afghanistan. In his dream he was in his boots fighting the enemy. Than a big boom in his dream waked him up and sweating like hell.

So he went out side on his back porch and looked at the stars; and can't stop thinking maybe his idea will someday happen.

**How the hell did we wind up like this?**

**Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**and try to turn the tables**

**I wish you'd unclench your fists**

**and unpack your suitcase**

**lately there's been to much of this**

**but don't think it's too late**

**nothing's wrong just**

**as long as you know**

**that someday I will...**

**someday, somehow**

**gonna make it**

**alright but not**

**right now**

**I know your**

**wondering when...**

**(your the only one who knows that)**

**someday, somehow**

**gonna make it**

**alright but not**

**right now**

**I know your**

**wondering when...**

**well I hoped**

**that since we're**

**here anyway**

**we could end**

**up saying**

**things we;re**

**always needed**

**to say**

**so we could end**

**up stringing**

**now the story's**

**played out like this**

**just like a paperback novel**

**lets rewrite an**

**ending that fits**

**instead of a**

**hollywood**

**horror**

**nothing's wrong just**

**as long as you know**

**that someday I will...**

**someday, somehow**

**gonna make it**

**alright but not**

**right now**

**I know your**

**wondering when...**

**(your the only one who knows that)**

**someday, somehow**

**gonna make it**

**alright but not**

**right now**

**I know your**

**wondering when...**

**(your the only one who knows that)**

…

…

…

**How the hell did we wind up like this?**

**Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**and try to turn the tables**

**now the story's**

**played out like this**

**just like a paperback novel**

**lets rewrite an**

**ending that fits**

**instead of a**

**hollywood**

**horror**

**nothing's wrong just**

**as long as you know**

**that someday I will...**

**someday, somehow**

**gonna make it**

**alright but not**

**right now**

**I know your**

**wondering when...**

**(your the only one who knows that)**

**someday, somehow**

**gonna make it**

**alright but not**

**right now**

**I know your**

**wondering when...**

**(your the only one who knows that)2X**

**I know your**

**wondering when...**

He couldn't stop thinking that his pain for the love of his family is the most powerful medicine, to help out with stress. By then he fail his family in the heart and can be trusted; but he still stand tall. Now he most master and new thing in his life. He headed back inside to finish what left of time he had before the sunrise.

By the time the sunrise Sean was already heading to work. When he got their it was 07:00 am in his lab. By now Sean was finishing on his second project, 'The Light Saber'. As he put the last piece in, his new close range combat sword was done. _'I can't wait to impress everyone about my new weapon.'_ Sean said to himself.

By then the door to his lab open up and to see three of his assistance coming in for work, now it was time to show them what he finish his best weapon.

"Morning to you all." Sean said as he take a short drank from his coffee.

"Morning to you too sir... what you doing here so early?" Raven said as Sean walk to his office above the lab.

"Have you been here all night working on the F,P,S... having you?" Jake said as he saw the machine as it has been used.

"What gave you that idea?" Sean said to Jake as he walked over to the machine and inspected for any uses at all.

Well he did notice that the machine was warm as he got near it. As he got closer to it he can tell it has been use.

"You...use...it...why did you use it if it wasn't ready for the next face for testing!" Jake yelled at Sean for disobeying not only his words but his assistance words.

After yelling at Sean Jake ran to contact the general of the base to have Sean arrested for using the machine on himself instead of going to the next plan for testing. As he made contact to the general to come down to confront Sean.

"Your making a mistake Jake. Why do this to your own head of this plan. I've been dreaming someday that it mite come true and your failing to see it." Sean said as the general came in with MP officers.

"Arrest this traitor. He use the FPS on himself rather than going on with the plan." Jake said as the general order the MP 's to arrest Sean.

Seen Sean was at his deck where his new weapon was done. He put his hand on it as the MP's draw there handguns.

"Put your guns down" Sean order them put under orders by the general to arrest him they got even closer to him.

By than Sean draw his new weapon and held it in a difference hold as the MP's got even closer than Sean strikes at one as he didn't see this coming he began to fall to the ground as he was cut completely in half and die from the move Sean made.

Now seen one of the MP's went down the general call in more. Now only be out number by 20 to 1; he turn to Amy and Raven, and nodded to them as they know it was time and armed up with their own light saber with their own color. Now the number seem small to see 3 against 20. Sean then said this to all MP's, the general and to Jake. "I'm not the only one that went through the FPS. They been working for me for years. The machine was build into secrecy way before you join in. Amy, Raven please show them all to the door for me." Sean finish with a smile as Amy and Raven strike down all the MP's in the lab and use the force push and blow them out the door and jamming it.

Now starting his plan he told the ladies to destroy the FPS. When the FPS was destroy by adding a small thing of C4 to it. And escape out of the base and went there own ways to make it hard for them to be capture, and even question, about there actions.

After fleeing to Canada and now being a traitor to the US he went into hiding in the northern states including his two apprentice secretly are living in Canada while he secretly travel down south back in the US but didn't say who he was. Now that he's back in the states he headed to his home state (South Carolina), to visit his family for a few minutes before heading back to Canada to hide again.

When he got back into his home state; he just ran in the swamps and in the wooded area for a small period of time before the feds was on to him. He plan on heading back to Canada as soon as possible after talking to his family.

(A/N the song is Someday by Nickleback, plz R&R this and tell me what you all think.)


	3. Chapter 3

Life of a General

Chapter 3.

_Praise the lord. Praise the lord from the heavens, praise him in the heights above. Praise him, all his angels, praise him all his heavenly host. Praise him sun and moon, praise him all you shining stars._

_Psalm 148:1-3_

Hidden Secret.

After what seemed like years was actually only a few days, but to Sean it felt like years. Ever since he became a traitor to the US he has been on the run from the law and the feds. Living at the border of Canada and just across from New York was always a dream. He loves being in Canada, but every now and than he secretly travel to see his family.

It was only ten o'clock at night, just sitting on his back porch that look through the woods where he keeps his hidden bunkers from the eye's in the skies; if he ever have any problem he just haul ass to it. By now he just training his new powers that he got from his machine. Even with his new powers he needs to be on alert at all times if he's been watch or case.

As he went to bed for the night, he kept both weapons close just in case he was attacked or robbed. While he slept sound asleep in his bed, unaware that about 30,000 miles above him appeared to be an asteroid heading toward his home. Just sleeping in bed he can feel something was wrong and couldn't tell what it was. Then, he jumped out of bed with both weapons, got his boots on and ran out the door.

Standing in his front yard he could see something big was coming toward him. He watched as this asteroid, or what he believed was some type of ship, came for a crash landing. The asteroid missed his home and bunker by a mile when it hit the ground. Like a bomb going off when it hit the ground, the asteroid sent debris 20 miles into the air. This caused small fires here and there in the woods where the debris landed.

Sean then ran to where it crashed. It's about 3 miles from his house. When he got there, it look like some type of pod of some sort. As he walk around the crash site and looked at it with a mystery on his mind. As he thought the pod he felt something strong in his powers that someone was in there and unconditioned. So what he did, he use his light saber to cut out a hole in the pod and looked in side, to find what was his imagination was a pure white fox style vixen humanoid creature.

So he check on it, to find out it was hurt but alive. So he helped her out of its ship and gentility carry it back to his place. He stop only 1 mile away from the crash site and use his power to hide the downed ship in the woods and put out all the small fires around the site. He'll have to come back out to cover it up before anyone calls in to the Canadian law.

He got back to his house, but instead of the house; he thought it would be best to keep her in the bunker and treat her wounds and provide some medical aid. Now his bunker was as big as a two stories house for a family of six. Being the largest bunker that he has ever made. It was loaded with food, medicine, first aid kits, a radio, hot and cold showers and bath. About 20 beds, 300 types of ammo for his weapons, like his M4A1, M16, M9, his biretta 50 caliber handgun, and his 44. mag. and so on. He gentility laid her on his main bed in a room with a bathroom right beside it. He then went and got some first aid kit to help cover up some of her injuries.

After treating her wounds; he pull the covers to the bed over her. But he stop to look her down for a minute and notice that she has some strange tattoo on her hips and arms. He also notice that she has not one tail but two tails also white. Then he finished by pulling the bed covers over her and put a cold damp washcloth on her forehead to cold her down.

By this time as she was resting Sean went back out to cover her ship with a new toy he in up make to hide any thing from the law and military that may come and get there hands on it. Once he got done doing that, he just walk back to his bunker and went to check on her and change any bandage that is now unclean.

8:00 am came around and Sean happened to bring in his breakfast and morning cup of coffee. He has already eaten so he brought her something just in case she woken up. When he entered his main room to the bunker, he found out that she was about to wake up, so he put the food on the small end table on the left side of the bed, and had a site in a chair across the room arming himself just encase she attacked him. When she woke up; she didn't know where she was or what planet she on.

"Well good morning there." Sean said to her as she jump from what he said to her.

"How did I end up here or where am I?" She said to him in his own language.

"Your on the planet call Earth." Sean said to her as she sat up in bed. As she looked around the room and then back at him.

"Who are you?" She ask him as she saw her weapon leading up next to him

"I am Sean, and you're in my bunker, and I'm trying to give you some medicine for the wounds you end up getting when you crash landing." Sean told her and handed the tare of food and medicine.

"Why did you save me from my ship? And why am I doing here?" She ask him but to the second question she ask, he didn't have the answer.

"Cause... I care for life, but when life turns on me I must destroy it. I save you because, they will do crazy things to you. So how can you speak in my language?" Sean told her as he looked out the window.

She didn't answer that question. She then took the food he offer to her and ate it, and took the medicine he gave her. By now he was bring in some clean bandages for her and warm water to clean around the wounds in key areas on her.

"So what type of a vixen are you by the way?"Sean ask her.

"I am a rare blood vixen. I am 7th princess in my world. And being a rare blood; because I have two tails, my mother looks and my grandmother skills." She told him; as he took off the bandage around her upper body.

Only to see a couple of cuts and scrape. Not paying attenuation to her looks but only attending to her wounds. When he was done he show her around the place before he go show her ship. As soon they exit the bunker what surprise them was the Canadian mounts and US feds.

"Well look what we found here. How long has it been... 2... 3 years now Sean." Sean's old friends now a US Federal-Marshall that been looking for him and maybe his new friend as while.

"Your out of jurisdiction. Coming to looking for me now...are you. You not going to get me...Jake." Sean said to him.

"Now I'm heart broken... to see my old lab master under arrest for being a traitor to his own country." Jake said as he spotted Sean's new friend.

"Hello there... and whats your name miss." Jake said to her but she never told him her name.

"Get off my piece of land now..." Sean was cut off by Jake

"Or what... your going to kills us all... don't make me laugh." Jake said to Sean got his hands on his weapon on his waist and use the force push and push her in the bunker and locking it. The door was about 100" thick, with a small port window.

As she got back up and look out the window to see Sean stand there as both the Canadians and US Marshall open fire with their small firearms. But turn to see him take three hits and fall to the ground. Now total scare she ran and got her weapon, and look out the window to see and hear Jake standing over him and saying this words.

"For three years you ran from the base, you came to work for. And now here you're fate as a traitor to the US." Jake said as he started to walk over to the bunker door but didn't go far when he hear him standing back up.

"Don't go in there...or you'll die by my hands." Sean said as he stand back on his own two feet and draw his weapon with a smile. "Remember this old thing?" Sean said as his weapon came to life and burning hot red.

"If I was you... I'll run right about now."Sean said as Jake and everybody around him including his new friend, watch as he stand and bleeding from the gun shots that hit him.

"That's impossible... how can you stand form taking three gun shots... oh snap." Jake said as he turn to see Sean standing before his eyes. Now that Sean is bleeding from his chest, he stand there with his light saber drawn ready for a fight. By now Jake pull a same weapon as Sean own.

"Thank to you... you left your blueprints for your light saber for us to give to only the US Federal-Marshall officers, now the terms are even... ready to die?" Jake said as his light saber color was a blue blade.

"Any time... I ready." Sean said.

Then out of the woods came two more people that Sean knew for along time. Jake turn around to see what he was looking at. Then he can't believe his own eyes, to see Amy, and Raven, swords drawn and ready for a fight.

"Nice of you two to join us... I've got something in the bunker that might need some aid and watching over." Sean said as both Raven and Amy nod to their master of the force.

Then for no reason Jake came in for a strike move like Sean did to that one US MP officer at the base. Sean manage to dodge it in time and now the duel of fate comes into action. With Sean, he has more training time under his belt, while knowing Jake he may have only train for two month at least. Knowing his enemy well may pay off as the fight goes into the woods.

As the boys went into the woods to try to kill one or the other. Both the girls stand and strike down any one who got near that bunker, but both Canadians and US Marshall ran where the two boys are fighting.

"Now that's was wire... they just ran after them." Amy said as she open the door and went inside to find what Sean said.

"Hello I'm Raven. What's your name?" Raven said to vixen.

"I'm the 7th rare blood princess Anna" Anna told her. "Nice to meet someone that's not a male." Anna said as both Amy and Raven nodded to her and ask her to follow them.

While the girls are running to give aid to there master of the forces. They pass some bodies of both US and Canadian troopers dead and heading straight to the highest water falls. Time went they got their the last trooper laid dead, then over the down tree that laid across the falls. To see Jake and Sean dueling it out.

They can see the fight just 100 yrds from them. Just one wrong move can end one of their life. As their blade made contact and they hold that position for some time, and then they hear this.

"Well... one of us is going to die. Who could it be... you or me?" Jake said as both him and Sean push even harder on their swords.

"It not going to be me Jake... you don't see what the future is going to be... the raise of the CSA will happen... so don't get in my way." Sean said.

By then Raven, Amy, and Anna stand to hear them talk about this, then Anna got on the tree and ran down it to help the person that save her from her crash.

"Well look who coming to help you and maybe coming to end your fate and dreams" Jake said as Sean turn to see Anna run down to help.

"What are you doing get back! This is not your fight." Sean told her.

"It doesn't look like you got this. Beside you need help." Anna said.

By then Jake made a move that caught Sean off guard. Sean left hand that was holding his light saber made an easy target for Jake. With a forward motion downward he cut off Sean left forward arm clean off. Now Sean was in pain and stop to looked, only up to his elbow was all that was left. Then he scream in pain, and saw his light saber fall in the water below.

Using his right hand and push Jake with his power across the water and deep into the woods. Then Sean starting to lean off the down log; like hes ready to fall. When Anna got a hold of him it was to late and they both fell off the log heading straight for the water below. Falling only 3 stories before hitting the water that may destroy the human body with that height.

By using his right arm; he used the force to slow his and her fall before hitting the water. When they hit the water it scared both Amy, and Raven, watch as their master fall into the water but felt that hes still alive and see if they can find Jake before he disappear.

When Sean and Anna hit the water, they only went 10ft under water from the height that could have kill them both. When Anna head came out the water for some air, she didn't see Sean. She turn and turn trying to find him but didn't see him. So she check under the surface and what scare her was his motionless body underwater.

Drifting down the waters for 8 miles before hitting dry land. They both manage to get out of the water and on solid ground. Now that Sean is missing his left forearm he trow a small piece of his shirt and made what look like a bandage and tunic. It was getting dark and they both were soaking wet from the cold waters and who knows whats out in toughs woods. So they both made a small camp with one hut.

When the fire was warm and just about the right temperature. Sean was maintaining the fire while Anna went for food. By the Sean heard a noise coming just at the edge were the fire light goes. Arming himself with his 44. mag. only to see Anna coming back with a large load of food she went for and maybe even have to hunt them as while.

"How are you feeling?" Anna said as she came back to check his wounds he end up getting.

"I feel worse than this all the time... so I'm just sore and tire I guess. What about you? You never told me your name or where you come from?" Sean said to Anna.

"You are just like all males... trying to find out whats name is an female." Anna said to him.

"All I am asking is a name... so the person I just save... I can trust them rather kill them." Sean said, but got no respond from her.

She just stay quite for some time. By then Sean just ignore her and saw what they were having for supper. Their were having deer, salmon, and squirrel. A standard redneck lunch or supper. When the eating was done both of them started going to bed but Sean stay up and try to kept watch while she slept. _'man... I can't stop checking her out. No I can't fall in love with her she never told me what planet she's from.' _Sean though of this. But to her she heard his though and blush under her white fur. 10:00 pm something was watching the small made up camp, but Sean can't feel what's wrong. By now the threat was there and he didn't see it coming.

Entering the camp was a small pack of wolfs surrounded the camp. Only arm with a 50 caliber handgun. He stand up to hold his ground, while he protect the entrance to the make shift shelter were Anna was. When she tried to get out Sean yell at her to don't move. Then the pack of wolves attack him but he fought on and firing one of his shots in one of the wolf square in the head. Now bleeding from his back were one of them clawed at him. Still standing he charge at them, taken bite after bite claw after claw from them. Only two remain as they haul ass out of the fight. Sean using his 50cal he put both of them in the snow and icy ground.

He stand there in total victory and putting his life in front of someone he don't even know. Then he collapse into the snow. Anna ran to him and drag him in the shelter for some aid to him as she healed up his wounds before the sunrise.

When the sun finally rise from the back of the hills, he woke up after that attack, but he found out he was in the shelter. He looked around and notice that he slept with something soft next to him. He turn his head to see her staring at him with a smile on her muzzle.

"Ahh,... don't do that... what time is it?" Sean said when he jump out of the shelter.

"It's about 9 in the morning, and you look so cute when you sleeping next to me." She said as she help him up to his feet.

"Well don't scare me like that. To me it's like you are planning something." Sean said. Then it was time to head back to his place. As they walk through the woods Sean couldn't stop feeling the pain from his left arm. But he push on to his house.

"Sean. How are you going to fix your hand?" Anna said.

"I got something that may help this. It maybe painful having it fix by some doctor in the states. But it worth it." Sean said as they reach his home. Then Anna walked to the edge of the hill to see a beautiful seen in her inter life. The lake down below was so crystal clear and the trees sway in the wind, given it the most beautiful spots to have a house near.

As Sean enter his house he saw Amy, and Raven at the table eating breakfast.

"Master Sean... your alive." they both said and ran to hug him that he was alive.

"Well what were you two thing... that I was dead?" Sean said to them.

"What the hell happen to you now... you look like you've been attack by wolves or something?" Amy said. As Sean looked at her.

"You can said that." he told them. "Now I need to be alone for a few minutes. I need to add the new forward arm to my left arm okay... please wait outside for me... and kept her busy." Sean told them as he head to his lab for the piece he was talking about.

As he enter the lab he walked over to the computer and enter code yellow. This means that he has been injure and need medical attenuation right this second. As he laid on the table, medical droids and started their work by fixing every inches on his body. If you enter his lab, you can't even be in there for more than a minute. His pain was so great the walls started to crack. When the repairs are done on his body he had only one machine like forward arm.

When he exit the lab and saw three of the girls whating for what he have to said but said nothing.

"So who has my light saber from the river?" Sean said to the girls.

"I got it... I found it in the mud were I was hunting for food." Anna said holding it in her right hand. "I never seen a strange weapon in my life before." as she handed back to him.

"You keep it... it may come in handy in time. I go through them like crazy." Sean said to her and throw it back to her.

"How is your hand doing... it look newer than the last time I seen it?" Anna said as Sean looked at it and back at her.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out later on down the road. Now it look like you wounds are healed. How about we give you something different to wear than that outfit." Sean said as he as Raven to go get her some new cloths to wear.

By then Sean ask one more time to get her name before he's not allow in the girls room. "What is name and I'll leave you alone?"

"My name is princess Anna. I'm a rare blood princess." Anna said.

Breaking Benjamin - Until the End lyrics by TCobra55

So clever, whatever, I'm done

With these endeavors.

Alone I walk the winding way

Its over, on longer, I feel it

Growing stronger

I'll Live to die another day,

Until I fade away

[Chorus]

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go until the end

Surround me, it's easy to fall

Apart completely

I feel you creeping up again

It's over, no longer, I feel it

Growing colder

I knew this day would come

To end, so let this life begin

[Chorus]

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way,

I've lost my way,

But I will go on until the end

Living is hard enough without

You fucking up

[Chorus]

Why give up, why give in

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way,

I've lost my way,

But I will go on until the end.

The final fight I win,

The final fight I win,

The final fight I win,

But I will go on until the end

(A/N. Here's something to heard. Breaking Benjamin: Until the End. Look it on YouTube by Tcobra55. Hope you all like this chapter, next chapter will be out soon. Thank you.)


	4. Chapter 4

Life of a General

Chapter 4

_Neither Death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor power, nor things present, nor depth, nor any other creature, shall be able to separate us from the love of God, which is in Christ Jesus our Lord._

_Roman 8: 38-39_

Share the Secret

Ever since Sean ask for her name, and got it. Now he was planning to head back down into the states to show his twin brother and let him in the secret. As he pack his bag and loaded them in his Corvette. As both of his apprentices loaded in their own ride.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Sean told the girls.

"Ready when you are." Raven said.

"Lets roll. Raven you ride with Amy; and Anna will ride with me. Now lets move out." Sean order them to do so, and they hit the road heading back to the states and into the south land. As they hit the road, Sean can feel something was wrong. Then he change to a different highway that will still take him south. As they hit the highway and sped over the legal limit on the road. Doing over 200 mph he and his apprentices follow close behind.

"I got a bad feeling they we are being follow." Raven said over the CB and Sean reply back.

"I feel it to." replying back.

He's feeling was right. Right behind them was a US Federal-Marshall car. And he know who's in that car. The US Federal-Marshall car pass the second Corvette and right behind his. Then it hit the back in of his ride. Not even afraid, he jump in to the next lane and cutting someone off. Then hit the gas as far as it can go.

Weaving in and out of traffic and staying at top speed will not be deadly but dangerous. As he was flying down the road Anna couldn't believe how fast he was driving and was thinking that one miss take and they both will die. But Sean had better driving stills than any body on the road. Cause he did the same thing in the US and still got away.

"Hang on we're going to take a shortcut... hang on." Sean said as he hit the off ramp by doing 250 mph. Now he had two Federal-Marshall's chasing him.

"Take the wheel and kept it straight okay." Sean said to Anna, and she nodded then a question pop in her head.

"What... what are you going to do now." she said as Sean pull out his 50 caliber handgun. "Are you insane or something." Anna yell at him as the back window was blown out by the feds. And she scream a little. Sean just looked at her. The look say trust me. Then she grab hole of the wheel.

Sean then got on top of the car and laid on the roof. Chocking his gun which he call Mr. 50. aimed for a shot. By then a federal shot hit him in the left shoulder. Not effect by the shot he fired and the bullet travel right into the engine block of the car. Killing it right at the spot.

"I am coming in!" Sean yell as she sat back in her seat as Sean climb back in and taking the wheel and holing his left shoulder.

"You been hit! We need to fix you right now..." Anna was cut off by Sean as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm got it... I'll take us to a wooded area and then we'll fix me up." Sean told her and told the girls behind him the same thing.

As they hide in the woods; Sean got his first aid kit ready. He then use his 12 inches dagger to dig for the bullet. To all girls it was painful to see him like this. By now Anna can't stand and watch him. So she walked over to him and help out. As she stand there looking at what she saw. What she saw was a lot of blood then heard him panting from the hard work just for a small bullet.

"Here let me have a shot at it." Anna holed her hand out waiting for the blade to enter her hand.

"Go for it... I'll trust you." Sean said as he felt more pain when he took it out of his left shoulder.

"Ahhh, hmm" Sean said as Anna dig the bullet out.

"There... got the bullet." Anna said as she show him. As Sean just smile and he now that he's falling in love with her. Then he stop and think _'I'm a Jedi... I'm not suppose to love.'_

"Let's move out... I hate being in the open."Sean order as he got back in the driver side of his corvette and hit the road again. "Know since he lost time on getting there. We'll stop for nobody... Breaker 1.9. Breaker 1.9. anyone copy over." Sean said over the CB and Anna looked at him when he said 'Breaker1.9.'

"What... its trucker talk... you'll find out sooner or later..." Sean said as she still didn't get what he say. By then the CB came to life with one big rig call sign 'Dr. Love'.

"This is Dr. Love here. Whats your call sign?" B.R. Dr. Love said over the CB.

"This is Rebel love... I need information of whats up ahead over." Sean said as he look at Anna.

"What type of information you need Rebel love." said Dr. Love.

"Need to know whats up ahead. I got to be some where in the south." Sean reply.

"Well good news to you good buddy. I'm heading to South Carolina. You care to join me if you want to?" said Dr. love.

"10-4. I got your six." Sean told him. As he saw his truck up ahead and pull in right behind him.

Now heading where their going. Sean set the car in autopilot right behind Dr. love truck. Moving his hand over the wound where he been shot. Not noticing Anna, he turn his head to see her sleeping in the car as they travel to the heart of the south land. Then he close his eyes trying to sleep. As he close his eyes; he went into the future and saw a lot of dead people.

_'What the hell happen here? Where are Raven and Amy... no they can be fighting that asshole. What are they thinking. They'll going to get themselves killed if they go up against him. I got to hurry. But wait what about...Anna. No No god if he touches her he's making a bad mistake.'_ Sean was dreaming of the future. When he hear her scream in his dream; and had woken up.

Only 3:00 in the morning ; he turn his head to see Anna right there sound asleep in a peaceful way. Breathing hard, he kept telling himself it's just a dream. Then he heard the CB come to life and lower the volume so she don't have to hear whats about to be said.

"Rebel love... your turn is coming up. This is where we split from one another take care." Dr. love said over the CB.

By know Sean turn the autopilot off the car and began to turn on Shop RD. After driving for nine hours; he was tire but its hard to stop this guy. First think first he need to a friend he hasn't seen for four years. So he decide to pay her a visit. As he turn on her road that leads to her house.

When he stop at the front of her house, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He got out of the corvette and walked to the door. Then he knock on it. After three minutes the door open to see someone he hadn't seen like in four years.

"Hey Sean... its good to see you again." she said to him, as she give him a welcome hug.

"Its good to see Katie... how are you and your family doing?" Sean told her.

"Good... man I hadn't seen you in a long time." Katie told him.

"Hey can you keep a secret for me, and don't tell anybody about this. I also need to tell Robert the same thing. Will ya." Sean told her.

After seating in her home he told her to close her eyes and don't scream, after what she about to see. He walk back outside got the gang luckily no one was up. They walk back in the house and had Anna seat in front of her and don't jump if she scream or what.

"Okay. You can open your eyes Katie." Sean told her. By then Katie open her eyes.

When she open her eyes; Sean couldn't tell how this is going to be something he can explain or and what made him the way his is right from the letters he sent to her.

"Well hello there, I'm Katie; one of Sean's friends. I never saw or never speak to an alien before." Katie said as she show no fear too Anna.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Anna." she told Katie.

After some time Anna, Katie, Amy, and Raven was talking about how they met Sean and tell their side of the story and all. While Sean was seating outside just meditate on the force. Then he feels something strong with the force, and it was bad. He stand up just in time to take a sniper bullet to the chest, but it was low to the heart. Blood shot up on the sliding doors as all four girls jump with shock and try to exit but the door was lock, by Sean using the force on it.

They yell at him trying to get him to wake up. Then they saw him standing back up and drawing his weapon. By now the girls was shock how much blood he has lost, and was able to stand after that.

"Stay here... I going to kills this son of a bitch." Sean said to them all.

"No you need help right now... we can't wait here and you never return." Anna said to him.

"I'm find... I'll be back-" Sean was interrupted by a second shot in the chest. But was still standing.

"I was hoping that shot may have kill you by now." Jake said as he walked up the hill to met him. "I was planning to watch you die while I take away your friends." he told Sean.

"I'll told you... to stay away from her... and I won't go down that easy. How the hell you found us?" Sean ask Jake.

"I not even going to tell you. Now ready for a fight... or... are you going to die before you can save your friend."Jake said, getting on Sean nerves.

Without knowing Sean strikes at Jake with his weapon burning hot red with a little blue in the blade. Using his powerful force power was the lighten attack on him. The lighten came out Sean's hand with so much force that it can cut human flesh right off and fried the human heart in a matter of seconds. Then jumped in the air being his light saber to bare on Jake. But Jake just pull his light saber to block the lighten attack and dodge his attack.

By then Raven use her light saber and cut the door right off the hinge, and ran to join her master to fight against Jake. As soon she got to him; Sean shirt was cover in his own blood. She then join him in the fight, not knowing Sean can feel her death real soon. So he didn't worry over it.

"I'm here master." Raven enter the fight.

"No back off, your to young to fight him." Sean told her.

"Oh what wrong there Sean, you don't want to lose one of your apprentice. What type of a leader are you. You are there to show her whats a true Jedi master you're. Its a shame to see one of you die by my hands; and are Terrier to the US where you two are born-."Jake was interrupted by Sean.

"Just shut up... I will kill you if you take the ones I love and gave my word to protect. The rise of the Confederates will happen. And your not going to stop me. Just what for your nightmare to come to life." Sean said to Jake; as both him and Raven both began the fight.

Meanwhile

Inside Katie house; Amy was arming herself waiting for any body other than Jake to enter. And just as she thought of it; the front door blow off its hinges and hit the nearby wall. As Amy draw her saber ready to fight. Coming in were armed SWAT and FBI's, while Katie and Anna run into the kitchen to heard the sound of men being cut to pieces by Amy as she takes them one by one.

"What are they doing here...?" Katie ask Anna.

"I don't know... they must have track us and been planning to kidnapped me when I crash landed." Anna said to Katie.

Back to Jake and Sean fight...

By the time Raven was helping her master; Sean felt her death coming soon; so he took full responsibility of the life of his apprentices, so he fought even harder against Jake.

"I'm not going to fight you like this every time we meet up some where... Jake; this got to stop... and just make me go free. Whats the point on arresting me if we keep fighting like this." Sean told Jake but he wasn't listening.

"Master lets hit him together... maybe we can win this fight." said Raven

"No... I can't allow..." Sean was interrupted as Raven charge to strike at Jake but he dodge it.

Within one movement Jake did an unspeakable move that got Raven in her death spot. When he dodge the attack he put his weapon right at her center mass of her body, and turn on his light saber. By then Anna, Katie, Amy, was shock on what just happen. As Raven was standing there with a beam from Jake weapon. With a violent exit cut Raven scream in pain and hit the grasses ground.

"NOOO..." Sean yell and push Jake far far away from them.

"Raven stay with me... ill fix this as soon as possible... just don't die" Sean said as he looked up to find Jake, but he was gone.

Sean turn his attenuation to Raven and saw everybody running to aid. When Katie got there she just turn away from the aftermath.

"Hang on... Raven... don't talk ill get you fix up before it to late." Sean said holding back treas.

"My service with you master was a long one; but we all have to see god in heaven one of this days. It comes down... down to... life and a... new... new... nation..." Raven said as her heart stop and gaze at the sky.

"Rest in peace Raven." Sean said as he close her eyes than stand up and walked only five yards and looked at the heavens. Now it was war against Jake, his anger got the better of him as he saw a tree only eighty yards out and went full out in a sprint and cut it down with his light saber in one powerful attacks; then yell on top of his lungs. Then collapsing to his knees and started to cry over the lost of one of his best apprentice.

That night, Sean had stack of woods and tree branches on the ground, then walked over and pick up Raven motionless body, and set her down on the burning stack. _'from ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we stand in the present of the lord.'_ was all of Sean thought of. Then lighting the burn pile with his lighten power and it went up in flames.

Just seeing her body through the flames, Anna was sorry for Sean for losing a apprentice and a friend. "Sean... I'm sorry... if it wasn't for me..." Anna was cut off by Sean.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mind. If I never treason with my own county... none of this would have happen. Its my fault the they want to kill me and take you, for their experiment... I can see her death before we came down here..." Sean was interrupted by Anna hugged him tightly.

"Just promise that this will never happen, promise that you stay alive until my ship is fix so that way I can go home... it all part of life." Anna said to him and started crying.

"I promise..." Sean said as he looked over at the flames that had reach Ravens body.

(A/N look it up on youtube.)

Chris Daughtry Home by SteelRain08

I'm staring out into the night,

trying to hide the pain.

I'm going to the place where love

and feeling good don't ever cost a thing.

and the pain you fell's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,

Back to the place where i belong,

and where your love

has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, i think you got me all wrong.

i don't regret this life i chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old

so I'm going home.

well I'm going home.

the miles are getting longer, it seems,

the closer i get to you.

I've not always been the best man

or friend for you.

but your love, remains true.

and i don't know why

you always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home,

Back to the place where i belong,

and where your love

has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, i think you got me all wrong.

i don't regret this life i chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old

be careful what you wish for

cause you just might get it all

you just might get it all

and then some you don't want.

be careful what you wish for

cause you just might get it all

you just might get it all

yeah

oh, well I'm going home,

Back to the place where i belong,

and where your love

has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, i think you got me all wrong.

i don't regret this life i chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old

i said these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going home,

I'm going home

As Raven body was now a pile of ashes, the morning sun can show it. Sean himself spend all night watching the fire and training even harder to kick Jake in his ass that he has to call his mom to kiss it all better. The alarm clock woken everybody except Sean who was outside that night. As Anna was the first to get up and off the couch and into the kitchen and saw Sean working hard on his pull ups that she even falling in love with him and his well build body.

She continue to watch him till he was started run with his light saber on and attack a make swish standing figure. She saw him ran at it in full speed and gave it an upper cut motion. She couldn't even stop watching him, and notice that she can feel his anger and power growing. _' Is this the way he trains. I though he was the master and don't need that much training in his life'_. Then she hear him said this words from inside the house. _'We are the ones who will never be broken. And I'll fight till the DEATH'._

She was shock on how his powers and his love for the ones he care for, was far beyond hers. And she like this from a man who makes promises and say that he'll fight to the death even if he loses everything. " Why would you do that Sean?" she said to herself.

"So what you doing in here Anna?" Katie said to her as Anna jump from being scare.

"Oh...hm...nothing really... just seeing if Sean was still out there. Why you ask?" Anna said trying to hide her redness across her muzzle.

"I think I know why, you're in here... you're in love with Sean...are you?"Katie said to Anna.

"Please don't tell him... I never see a human like this being so loyal, friendly, caring, forgiving; it just... maybe I am falling in love with him. Please don't tell him." Anna told to Katie.

"I won't tell him any thing. You got my word..." Katie was interrupted by Sean as he enter the kitchen.

"Tell me what? Who got something to tell me?" Sean said with a questionable look on his face.

"Oh... nothing... say Sean do you have to train this early in the morning?" Katie said to him.

"Well...yeah... I've got to, or my powers will be weak to kill Jake; if I get my hands on him." Sean told them as he didn't ask any more questions. He just walked into the guest bathroom to take a shower.

When he got done showering he just pack his bag and see what repair he can do before he leave. After repairs from the house are completed Sean took the liberty to asked Katie when was the last time she talked to his twin brother.

A/N I now you guys are waiting for this chapter. I had a friend of mine help me on it so yea. The song by Chris Daughtry is the song she help me looked for and put it in. Hope you all like this chapter. And don't forget to R&R this.

Rebel0123.


	5. Chapter 5

Life of a General.

_And no wounder, for Satan himself masquerading as an angel of light._

2 Corinthians 11:14

Brotherly Secret

After traveling from Katie house and heading for this one person location, isn't hard enough for this young man and two of his friends. Looking back after seeing Raven death before his eyes, and he did nothing to save her from her death. Now he has nightmares of her death and he realize that it could have been him Amy, Katie, or even the one he care for every since Anna arrive on earth. _'I do love her. But why am I thinking its a bad thing. Who says I don't got to love her.' _Sean said to himself as he just turn his head in her direction as she didn't see him looking at her.

"Where are we going now Sean?" Anna said which made Sean to turn his head back on the road.

"Heading to my brother house. He just live here in the woods. I been sending him letters in secret so the feds don't now who the letters for." Sean said as he turn on a driveway that leads to his house, but was block by a heavy iron gate.

He pull up to a small black box at the entrance to the rest of the driveway. He enter the code which he know for all of his life, and hit enter. The 150lb iron gate open and he drove the rest of the way to the house. The house is located 100 meters away from the main road. As the slowly drove to the house Anna happen to look out the window and saw about 80 or more wooden crosses in the woods and couldn't help but ask what out there.

"Hmm... Sean what's out there in the woods?" Anna said as she waits for an answer.

"I'll tell you when we stop at the house..." Sean was interrupted as a artillery shell lands 2ft from the car and scare the shit out of Anna.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Anna yell as she saw Sean not even scare from the shot that could have ended both of their life.

Sean then grab his CB and call out to his brother. "Robert hold your fire...it's me you asshole. Hold fire...it me... your own flesh and blood." Sean yell into the CB. Then got a reply back from him.

"Damn you! Don't scare the living day lights out of me. I though you were an feds. Damn man don't do that." Robert reply back to Sean.

After parking in the driveway. They all got out of their rides and Sean happen to walk up Roberts steps, but Robert made a big welcome by firing the Howitzers and jog to hug him to his home.

"It's been along time since I seen you. How you doing." Robert said as he soon spotted Amy, and Anna. "Amy... Sean told me a lot about you. How ya doing." Robert ask.

"I'm doing find." Amy said.

"Well that's good" Robert said as he notice Anna getting behind Sean, as she was scare to meet a person that almost kill them.

"Hmm... Robert lets get inside and ill tell you who this is Okay." Sean said. As they began entering the house the neighbor from below got out and yell at us.

"HEY... WHATS THE BIG DEAL YOU ASSHOLE. DON'T YOU SEE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET READY FOR THE NIGHT!" the neighbor said.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO COME DOWN THERE TO KICK YOUR ASS. YOU DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER... YOU ASSHOLE." Sean yell back at him; and he just turn and went inside his house. Once inside, Robert brought some green tea for Amy, Anna, and for him; and one Pepsi for his brother.

"Are you guys like twins or something?" Amy said as both Robert and Sean said 'yes' in unison.

"So bro who's your mystery vixen here. This is the first time I really got to see an vixen. Other than in... you know." Robert said as Anna looked at him and said.

"I'm not just an vixen. I'm a rare blood 7th princess. I have six other sisters before me; so I'm the last member in my family." Anna said as a difference to her.

"Well to me... I don't even care. But since my bro is here then I care." Robert said back at her.

"Anyways... hows the group? Is it by any change it maybe getting bigger any time soon?" Sean as his brother.

"Instead of telling you. I'll show you how big it gotten over the last two years." Robert said as he walked to a secret door in the wall.

As all of them step in the elevator, that leads down about three miles underground. With a small jolt the elevator went down about a miles and reviled an underground base that was big as an football field. They can see people working on weapons, jeeps, and tanks just in case if they were to be spotted.

"Sean... whats all of this... this couldn't be what Raven said about the new nation? Would it?" Anna said with a very good questionable look on her face.

Sean looked at her and smile, but didn't say a thing. As the ride down ended Anna wanted answer now. "Why are you not answering my question Sean? I demand an answers now. If your hiding something from me I need to now what it is...NOW!" Anna said with a growl and show her sharp teeth.

"Just watch this. And you'll have your answer before long." Sean said as he walked only to the top of the steps that makes it way down to the main floor.

Not long, Sgt. Andrew saw Robert and Sean, and he know what his job was to do; and that's getting the small force at attenuation. He pick up the phone that connect to the intercoms.

"ATTENUATION... attenuation. All personal President Robert and General Sean has arrive. That means line up." Sgt. Andrew said. As all troopers were told and lined up. "Order arms" Andrew order. And the troops gave both of them the Confederate salute as the hit the bottom of the steps.

As Robert, Sean, Amy, and Anna finish walking down the steps and began walking down the rows of troops and saluting back to them. Sean then order the men back to there post and resume to their work. The troops that Anna saw what looked like young men and women no younger the twenty or older. And saw a flag that's been round since the civil war on the confederate side of the union. _"But what are you planing Sean... what can this have to do with me and trying to get back home."_ was Anna biggest question of them all.

They all enter the main center of this base. Sean as Anna to follow him so he can show her a big surprise. When the walked on an over hang walkway; Sean stop and turn to Anna and told her to close her eyes. She close her eyes as he guide her to an huge hanger and told her don't move. As he stand in front of something the belong to her since she crash on earth about two months.

"Are you ready Anna?" Sean ask her, and she nodded. "Alright open your eyes." Sean told her.

As she open her eyes, she couldn't believe on what he did for her. "Sean... how did you fix my ship?... I mean... wow... oh I can do is... I don't know how to thank you..." Anna found that she was speechless on what he did for her. To her surprise she ran up to Sean and huge him for the trouble he been thought.

"There are still some work on it. I now how bad you want to go home, so ill do my best to get you home." Sean said to her as she was walking around it remembering every part that was there.

When she finish walking around it; an alarm went off and the com-links came to life. "Attention all personal! We got US fed has ram the front gate. All men and woman to attack positions at once." the Sgt got everyone attention including Robert, Amy, Anna and Sean. As they ran to door of the house. They stop and hear what sound to be like an radio.

"Come on out Sean you are surrounded, turn yourselves in and we may let you see your cute little friend after she tell us where she come from." the same voice that is now on Anna nerves and pissing off Sean.

Sean only walked out side of the house armed and dangerous. Sean only stood on the porch than hear Anna walked out and got in front of him stopping him not to fight him but just ignore him.

"Sean... don't do it. I know what you doing, and I graceful of it. But it's not worth losing some one you care... or... the one you... love." Anna said to him as his eyes meet her and hold their gaze for what seems to be seconds, then minutes, later hours.

"Hey... just leave this to me and find shelter. Cause I'll be right back to finish working on your ride home. And that's a damn promise." Sean said as a bullet from a federal-Marshall came within an inches of hitting Anna in the head.

"Soldiers... ATTACK! Lets send this federal-Marshall back to Washington DC." Robert said as the small group of men that join the new Confederate.

Bullets from both sides were flying through the air as none of the New Confederate were not kill, but only nine Federal-Marshall were kill. Sean ran out to try to take them on in hand to hand combat. Anna just watch him and the New Confederate attack by the thousand to one against the federal-Marshall's. Now that the feds were surrounded and over power in guns, Sean order them to kill them all. Even when they throw their guns down.

"No Union, No Federal-Marshall, No life for them. Kill them all." Sean said as Robert just walked back into his house.

But when Sean walked up to the body that looked just like Jake but he was a copy. Moving back to the house as not to get snipe upon. While the rest of the men bury the dead US Federal-Marshall. Sean just walk until he got to the underground base where he can finish working on Anna's spaceship. The sound of the door open and close, he can feel her present in the room.

Not a word was spoken, only when Sean ask for a tool. Anna just watch him continue working on her craft. He then got done with the wiring and then went to work on taken out the dings out of the panel of the craft where he finish fixing the wiring. Just sitting there looking at him and wonder if he doing this for love and for her, or something else.

000

Later on that night Sean just stay all night working on this one piece on the ship, and was going nowhere. Maybe staying up all night was not a good idea, cause he was dog tire. She came back to see how was things going. When she saw him resting his head on the table, she can only think in her head 'awe'. 'For some one that's trying to help me, is what cute to look at. Even him.' she thought to herself. What she didn't know that is he knew she was there, and read her thoughts. She walked over to her craft and looked over it to see that he manage to repair all of it, except for one piece of the ship which he had on the table.

Her ear slightly move after hearing a sound. She walked back to where she saw Sean, only to find him missing. Then turn around to see if he was behind her... nothing. So she starting to get worry about where can he be. She then walk to the front of her ship, and found nothing until she look at the top. What she saw was him standing there, but he was different. She blinked and hold it. When she open her eyes he was not there. She turn around while backing up, and hit a black mass in the spot. She felt to the ground and crawl backward to the ship to be in the light. A boot step forward and another, the black mass was walking right at her. What scare her the most was the eyes. The eyes of the person if she guest right was sleeping at the table. The eyes open on the dark figure and scare her even more. Those eyes burn with red, as the figure step into the light. What got her... was some one that's trying to help her.

Showing her who it saw, was Sean himself. He looked normal, except two things; his teeth were razor sharp with two K-9 teeth. His eyes burn hot red and she can feel the anger coming off of him. What got her was the way he spoke.

"Well... hello my dear." He said with a dark tune. "Looking for someone? Or you just taking a walk around the base?"

"I'm just want to see if... you were going to head to... bed." she began to shack fearing for her life.

"Now why would a beautiful vixen come and check on this poor soul of a guy. I'll take it you want him to see if he can sleep with you." he pause and continue after she nodded. "Well I'll see if he wants to. By then I may find something to do with you... my ...dear." he finish with a evil smile.

"That's okay I'll see in the morning." she said as she began to slowly walk to the exit while keeping eye contact. She turn to see to exit just for a second and turn back to see him, but he was gone. Now she was scare to death, then hit something and didn't move. She then felt two pairs of hands grabbing her. Her heart beating like its ready to leave her body. Then she felt something wet going up her neck then stop. The figure standing behind her lean his head over her neck near her ear and spoke.

"Wake up my dear." That's when she felt something bit into her neck.

She woke up in a cold sweat looking around the room the sun's rays was making its way trough the window. She throw the cover off of her and walked to her room private bathroom and turn on the hot water to get rid of this cold and dark feeling off of her body. Standing there for only a minute and stepping out of the shower. Changing into her own outfit remembering the nightmare she just had and want to speak to Sean right way.

000

Walking out of her room she didn't even notice the base was awake and already working. While walking to his office she notice containers with a glass window acting like a door to the container. But not really paying attenuation to them. When she found Sean's office he had three commanders in the room talking about the plain for the finish of the three ships that will soon make a name of the force and finally break the back bone of the Union even if it cost some life.

She knock on the door getting their attenuation. "Hello there Anna, come on in." Sean said to her.

"Sean can we speak in privately?" she ask of him.

"Sure. Guys you know what the plan is. Make it happen." he said as the three commanders salute to him then left the room from the same exit here Anna was standing.

She close the door and lock it. Then Sean spoke up. "What can I do for you Anna?" He ask.

She was silent for a minute than spoke up. "How did you get your powers from?" she ask first. "throw the Force ability machine or (FAM). Why you ask?" He said. "I had a nightmare." she said as she sat on his desk. "This nightmare... describe to me? What did you see?" he ask her.

"Its was clear... dark... cold... just checking on my craft the one you are trying to fix. Then all I see is this dark person standing on top of my ship. And the face looked so familiar. I turn to check behind me, and turn back where I saw it, then it was gone. I didn't realize it was standing behind me. It had sharp teeth, and was your height, red eyes, and even it know my name." She finish while Sean lean back into his sit.

"I'll meditate on this nightmare you have. But right now feel free to walk around the base. But don't go out side. There's an balcony on the 20th floor with an underground forest. Maybe that can get your mind off of this nightmare while I look into it." Sean said to her and she nodded getting off his desk, walking to the door, but stop and turn her head to him who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

Right before she walked out Sean got up and stood in front of his office window and looked out of it. By now she has walked out and began walking to the elevator when the alarm for an attack at the front gate sound everyone to battle station. As everyone ran for their station where the front gate is at. But the way to the front exploded killing a few men and injuring half that size. Then the alarm for the interior sounded. "INTERIORS IN THE BASE!". Anna saw this happening and ran back to Sean office. While running back she can see lead from both sides hitting their marks. She enter Sean but he was in the office. She looked out and saw him take twenty rounds from one US Federal-Marshall M-14 and still be standing. Using his light saber he cut one of the guns than cut off his head in one motion. The head fell to the ground and he charge the rest.

_'How can someone move so quick even if they were here just a minute ago.' _She said in her head.

Within the safety of Sean office he knows she is safe in there for the force can feel her in there. Plus the danger she maybe facing. All of a sudden the force change in the office. When he turn his head looking at his office the only thing he hear was scream of fear. He told one of his Lt. to continue to push the enemy back; and head for his office. Running to his office he felt something wrong, now he need to be back in his office to protect Anna.

Running up a flight of stairs to his office, ten bullets ripped through the door and hit him in the chest area. Just standing there like he was going to feel pain. He then kick the door and walked in to see his old friend... again. He also saw Anna knockout in the arms of two Federal-Marshall. On he was mad.

"I hope u don't mine me, taken your friend to Area 51 with me. I promise you nothing will happen to her while we ask her some question." Jake said to Sean.

Sean just looked at him with anger. Before he can act Jake walked bad to his ride with Anna inside. Now he's piss. As he step forward the hummer sped off as a tank, by the federal-Marshall came up ready to shot. Sean charge at the tank. The tank fire a round at him and exploded with smoke all around him. The men inside the tank gave in to the fact that he might be dead. As the lead tanker looked back and saw the smoke clear seeing what he saw. The nightmare that Anna had was true in real life. Fearing for their life they try loading a second one in the gun. By then this dark power Sean was feeling gave him more strength than before.

He hold up both arms to the tank and only being ten feet from it. Then the men inside the tank can hear what sound like the tank was getting cruse. Within a blink of an eye the tank flatten and exploded right in front of him killing the men within it. Sean men came in the half destroy office and saw this red circle around him and saw his eyes burning with anger.

Now full with anger Sean turn to the front gate and vanish in seconds. He made a break to the front gate, light saber fully red, as he got there his men holding their position. He looked and saw 20 to 40 Federal-Marshall firing down upon them. He move and started to cut all the federal-Marshall one by one. Two federal-Marshall fire the M14 at him but the bullets stop in midair and hit the ground. Using one hand Sean use the force and pull the two federal-Marshall in close to him. As they were within 5 feet in front of him hitting a wall of force and turning them into dust. By now he had killed all the Federal-Marshall. He boys were cheering and doing the rebel yell. Then they all heard him saying over them. "Load up! We are heading to Area 51 and get someone back! That's an ORDER! LOAD UP!"

Without questioning him they loaded up in the new birds he design. The LAAT Gunship he call it to do what he want it to do. Low Altitude Assault Transport, to get them in and out of Area 51 in no time. The ground open up to show the heart of the new rebellious force. On the way there they cover two states within two minute. In the next two minute they were flying over Texas and the pilot can hear Sean yelling in the radio. "Don't worry sir; we'll get her."

When they were only three hundred yards from the base where he once work at for years. Now he needs to get someone out before something back can happen to her. He told his men to stay hidden and kill any Federal-Marshall who come near them. So he head off alone waiting to call his men when he give the signal. Using the cover of darkness, he walked through the night time air and hiding in the shadow to stay hidden. He stop at a hanger where two had a short time talk then broke away.

000

Inside the lab; Jake and some important scientist were ready to do studies on this strange creature. And right in a holding cell where Anna was being held in, became a living nightmare for her. She was afraid what this people will do to her. Sitting there waiting for someone to come around and maybe save her. The door down the hall show two guards and someone bring her supper. _"At least this people are nice of enough to bring food."_ she though to herself. The food cart arrive at her cell the two guards looked away when the third guard open the trade door in the cell, she saw around his belt was a light saber and a paper on her trade of food. Then he close the door. Rising up to look her in the eyes she saw his eyes but they were not brown eyes, instead more burning red. She place her left hand on the glass window the same time he did.

"_Read the note I left on your food. It will tell you when and where are you going to be study. Don't worry about this guys. I have them under my mind control." _He told her.

"_When are you going to get me out? What studies are they going to do?" _She ask.

"_They going to ask question, test your strength, take blood from you. _Etc." he told her.

Then they parted. When Anna grab the note and open it. What she saw was a 'time, 21:30'.

000

The time came when they transported Anna to the study center. Jake was watching this from a platform just two stories above the ground. Where he can watch all of the study. Including in the room were Generals of all nations. But he never notice that something was wrong. The white vixen came out of the holding cell where all Generals of the nation saw in disbelieve. The scientist was told to lock her into place. The time was 21:20, she need to stay clam at this point.

Behind where the Generals of all allies nation were sitting, they weren't expecting a other General come in. So they continue to watch as the studying began. Where Jake was sitting and looked over to see a General wearing all black. He didn't even bother to see the rank. He turn back as the scientist stuck a long needle in her arm and Sean feel her pain but block it so Jake won't notice him there. As soon the blood of her loaded the blood bag. Time 21:30. That's when Jake saw the General in black got up saying to the other one beside him he's going to get something.

Then out of nowhere the General in black ran back through and jump through the glass lookout point. As soon he landed in the room where Anna was tie up in. Turning on is light saber Sean started to cut down scientist right and left even some guards that was station there. The other Generals mad their way out but Jake stay arming himself but he just stood there comply surprise. Sean then cut the locks off of Anna and had already call his men into action. Guarding Anna while running down the hallway where lead was flying from behind. When Anna looked behind she saw Sean stopping to send some of the bullets into different area of the hallway. Then looked forward to see the exit with some friendly troopers yelling them to hurry. She got to the gunship before Sean and looked back to see him take a bullet in the same arm and another into his right and left knees. Then got eight shot in the chest. The confederate troopers open fire and cover their fallen General.

So Anna ran back and help Sean back up to his feet when a bullet was stop in midair next to her head. She yell a little and saw that Sean had protected hear. She manage to get him on board the gunship with all troopers. They left Area 51 within two seconds covering as much as 300 miles per second. The flight took about three minutes to get back to base. And General Sean was rush into the ER follow by Anna. She was told to stand by the glass windows. While standing there she watch him getting fix up.

When the healing started she was allow to sit in the room. All she can see was bloody bandage wraps, she wounded why is this person willing to give his life to save someone that's not even from this world. So she began to sleep until he wakes up, although its been along day again she needed the rest.

000

In the dream world, Anna can smell the smoke, from shells exploding all around. She walked down the ramp on the ship, trying to see after a cloud of dust came from shells exploding all around. She then saw what looked like someone Jake laying on the ground cut in half. Then saw a pair of boots standing over the body. When she looked up she landed on her butt and claw back to see the same red eyes person she merry. Then the evil laugh began to feel the air.

She snap fully awake and saw Sean wasn't in his bed. She looked under the bed but he was not there. The nurse came in and Anna ask where he go. The nurse pointed up. She slowly looked up and saw him doing sitting on the roof watching the sun set. By now the nurse left leaving both alone. Sean then looked at Anna and smile. She finally got up to see the sunset and she sat next to him. Next thing she knew Sean's hand hold her chin and pull it so both eyes were looking into each other. With inches between both the space was close when both finally share a long kiss.

What happen next is when Sean grab her hand of coarse he dress and lead her through the hallways and until she knew it she was standing in his room that was big as a two stories house. She never seen his room. The living section was long as the house, the kitchen was half the size and others rooms. Sean didn't stop he pull he along to the upstairs. When they reach the main bedroom. She was surprise that he had a table with plates, silver imbedded into them and candles with a what look like a 5 star rating meal.

"Did... you... do all of this?" Anna ask.

"Yes I did. While you were sleeping in my room where I was getting fix." Sean said.

"But I have not a dress. What do I wear to something like this?" Anna said. But Sean turn around and show Anna this white dress with a blue ribbon. "Its beautiful. How you..."

"I had it custom made for you. Try it on. I'm going to get us a drink down stairs." Sean said as he made his way down to kitchen while Anna try on the dress.

While Anna was alone up stairs, she just slip her top shirt off and undo her bra. Then slip off her blue jeans Sean had given her when she was knock out in Canada. She picked up the dress and looked to see if he was heading back. She love the dress and began to sly it on. It was so soft she don't even want to take it off. When she looked at herself in the mirror the dress fit around all of her curves then flatten any wrinkle on the dress she was wearing. By then Sean was back and fix them both wine. Time she turn around he was standing there with a half smile while sitting both drinks.

Anna then starting to blush just from looking at him wearing his new white uniform with his rank. "Look at you trying to woo me." She said blushing even harder.

"Well look like the dress fit nicely on you." Sean said without blushing.

"You think? I fine it lovely on me. How you know my favorite color was white." Anna said blushing so hard that you can see it under her white fur.

"You not the only one who can read mines. I read your mine while you were asleep." he said as he pull out a remote and press a button and the ceiling change to show the heavens and all of it glory.

All she did was walked around in awe. Then Sean hit a second button and the stars became life like and she was able to see up close what his stars are to him, then hear him speaking. "All of this stars will soon be mine , and yours if you stay with me."

"You're willing to give all of this to me, what about your brother, or the other... you." She said while looking at the different stars.

"If you want to know the truth of my other side... it started in 2030. I was the top scientist in Area 51 where you was at just a day ago. I made the machine I told you. Well it didn't just give me the powers of good, it also gave me the power of pure... evil. But I am will to use both powers to protect my people. This is mainly a ship. And its complete now its time to test by tomorrow." he said as he hold her hand. "Shall we dance?"

She just smile and nodded. Sean turn around and hit the play button of a song. And they began to dance.

_I was there in the winter of '64_

_when we camped in the ice_

_at Nashville's doors_

_Three hundred miles our_

_trail had led_

_we barely had time to bury our dead_

_when the Yankees charged and the_

_colors fell Overton hill was a living hell._

_When we called retreat it was almost dark._

_I died with a grapeshot in my heart._

_Say a prayer for peace._

_For every fallen son_

_set my spirit free_

_let me lay down my gun_

_sweet mother Mary I'm so tired_

_but I can't come home 'til_

_the last shot's fired._

_In June of 1944_

_I waited in the blood of_

_Omaha's shores_

_twenty-one and scared to death_

_my heart pounding in my chest_

_I almost made the first seawall._

_When my friends turned and saw me fall_

_I still smell the_

_smoke, I can_

_taste the mud_

_as I lay there_

_dying from a_

_loss of blood._

_Say a prayer for peace._

_For every fallen son_

_set my spirit free_

_let me lay down my gun_

_sweet mother Mary I'm so tired_

_but I can't come home 'til_

_the last shot's fired._

_I'm in the fields of Vietnam,_

_the mountains of Afghanistan_

_and I'm still hoping,_

_waiting, praying_

_I did not die in vain_

_Say a prayer for peace._

_For every fallen son_

_set my spirit free_

_let me lay down my gun_

_sweet mother Mary I'm so tired_

_but I can't come home 'til_

_the last shot's fired._

_'til the last shot's fired._

_Say a prayer for peace_

_(for peace)_

_for our daughters and_

_our sons_

_set our spirits free_

_(set us free)_

_let us lay down our guns_

_sweet mother Mary I'm so tired_

_but I can't come home (No we can't come home)_

_'Til the last shot's fired_

When the song ended she was almost in tears rolling down her muzzle. "Why are you crying?" he ask.

"Its just the song that was played. Are those event really happen over the time?" she ask.

"Yes... those event happen. But we're in a new world. Soon this world will be in peace, and all of man will not fight each for as long as I live." Sean said as the 3D stars show her his universe.

She looked at him and his eyes show anger, hate, love, and pain. She close the space to his lips, within an inch they both looked into there eyes. In a slow motion they kiss. Then the kiss went into more passionate. They only stop just to breath. Sean began to take off his coat and shirt, showing his bare skin. Then Anna got back close to him wrapping both her tails and arms around him holding close. Sean then undo her ribbon on her dress that hold all of it around her. It slowly fall and showing her top beauty.

She gave him a soft moan while the 3D stars dance around them. They both found their way to the bed just touching and kissing. Sean roll Anna until he was on top, then slide down between her legs. Pulling off her panties and drop them on the floor. Resting his head above her sweet spot looking into her eyes while she eye him back with passion. Then she arch her back by the pleasure from down between her legs. About ten minutes Sean undo his pants and spread her legs and got back on top of her; giving her one more kiss as he insert his pride into her. She gave off a low soft moan just from him entering him.

The only thing she can feel was him going in and out of her. After forty minutes she felt this strange feeling in between her and she need it to be release. Even Sean can feel the same thing about the same time they came together. Panting hard, Anna the first to past out, and enter the dream world. The same time Sean was getting out of the bed and getting dress again and started to meditate to enter the Anna mind and see what she was see.

But he was cut short when someone contact him by an holograph phone call. Manly it was a message and it stated his new fighter was completed and need him to fly it in the morning. He smile and turn the star map off and open the blinds to show him the sun rise. The new day begins.

A/N

Hey everyone, damn this one is a long one. I hope you all enjoy it. The total word is 6280. please review and like it. My help goes to MidnightSnowballFights, Rebelracer, and others. If you want to help out. Send me review of what you see and I'll fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

Life of a General.

_During those days men will seek death, but will not find it; they will long die, but death will elude them._

Revelation 9:6

Secret Fighter

When the day was showing through the window, a young vixen laid there pleased fully in the bed. She noticed the other side of the bed was empty. She rolled to see if Sean was there, but he wasn't. She got up and heard what sounded like the engine of a plane. She saw a robe for her next to the bed that really fitted to her. She wore it around her and made her way onto the balcony to see this white plane with a solid blue strip, including five white stars in the blue stripe.

While watching this new aircraft, she began to wonder if the person she knew might be in there. The hanger door began to open half way, everyone walked outside to watch the fighter take off. So Anna went to the elevator and went to see Robert onto seeing the news. As soon she stepped on the porch, she saw this new aircraft taking off from the hanger and into the air. The plane had this stealth technology far beyond what the US had.

She watched as the plane did a climb and breaking the sound barrier in two second faster than any other US jet fighter can do. Then saw it roll over and fishtail, heading straight to Earth. As the plane was heading straight to the ground, Anna tightened up for she believed that Sean was in it. The plane came within inches of touching the ground. This metal bird slowly came up to the house, and hover only two feet off the ground. Not knowing who it was inside, the fighter canopy opened up to show Anna who was inside of it.

"Sean!" Anna yelled happily.

"Care to fly with me, I'm getting lonely up there?" Sean asked her.

"Sure... but I'm not wearing the right outfit to fly." she told him.

Sean got out and took her by the hand; "I promise to bring you back down so you can change." he finished with a smile.

"Umm... Sean, there's only one seat. Where do I sit?" Anna informed him.

Sean got in first and laid back in the seat. "You don't sit, you lie back in this fast bird." he said as he padded his chest.

As soon she lay on top of him, she took his words that he was right. There was room for her to not get any cramps or feel so small in the metal bird. The canopy closed and she laid on Sean and held on to him as the plane rocketed skyward. In three second, they were flying above 30,000 miles and covered the distance from Washington D.C. to LA in twice the speed of sound. Sean slowed the craft to the point that they were in space. Anna got a chance to see his star system. Completely in awe, she saw so many stars she wondered which one was hers. Then heard Sean began to speak.

"The last recorded time you entered my world, was from this location." Sean said as he looked at her. Then looked to where Earth was and said. "I plan to have a prison up here."

"Where do you think I came from? Its a big place to find." Anna said looking at him, and noticed he was looking her square in the eyes.

They moved close to one and other; about to kiss. They can feel each others breath as they were a centimeter from kissing, when the alarm told Sean a satellite on their path. Sean got the plane ready to dodge the incoming target. As he saw it coming at him something told him to fly away. Then the satellite became a drone and targeted Sean's plane. With a flash from the gun which hit the plane while Sean radioed in what's going on.

Anna being the person who's like Sean staring danger in the eye, as she felt another jolt, the plane rocked. Sean sped his plane to top speed and did a roll and dive to the plane below. The drone stayed with him all the way. Holding to Sean when he hit the brakes; the plane broke the sound barrier by doing ask he commanded. Anna was surprised at how well his plane reacted. The plane didn't break apart at this altitude. When Sean level out he turned on the master arm to the weapons he had on the craft.

Sean got behind the drone and squeezed the trigger and the plane almost stopped in midair. The reason for that was the four 50 mm shotgun, and six rounds fly at the target. Knocking out one drone out of three. Sean then targeted the second drone and aimed at the kill spot and filled it up with lead. The drone exploded when the last round hit it in the kill spot. The last drone seemed to be the hardest one to knock out. So Sean switch to his primary weapons. After flipping a switch, he had lock onto the target with his main guns; he squeezed the trigger and the whole plane vibrated.

"Did we get hit? What was that vibration?" Anna said, with wide eyes.

"Those are the main guns. If you look over my left shoulder and you will be able to see the vibration." Sean answered her question.

So she looked over his left shoulder. Then Sean squeezed the trigger again and she saw what caused this vibration. She saw these fire balls coming out of a spot where an armor plate hid a new powerful cannon. "What is the size of the guns you are shooting now?" She said as Sean looked at her for a second.

"Those, my dear, are 50 mm cannons! That can spit out 50,000 *Ur. H.E. Bullets. It can spit out 200 rounds per second." Sean said with a smile. The same time the drone got on fire, as those rounds ripped right through it.

A second later the drone exploded. Now they were clear, Sean flew his plane back down to base to hide the plane before they find this new weapon. As they landed, Sean helped Anna out of the plane, hoping no one noticed that she still wasn't cover in her clothes. But thanks for the rube, she had on; it may have hidden a little bit of her. As she went back to his room to get dressed, Sean noticed the neighbor was being too quiet. So he walked over to see what was going on. The his car was gone, thinking he may have left to go somewhere he need to be. So Sean lightly touched the door and it opened up wide.

"_Now, why who he leave the back door unlocked? And why he isn't home?_" Sean questioned to himself. Right before entering the house, Anna came up behind him and was about to speak when he told her to stay quiet.

They both entered the house. They started to look at the things he had in the kitchen, then moved to the living room. They saw the same things in someone's house that they would have needed. Anna went to look in the master room while Sean looked in the rest of the house. "Sean! Come here!" Anna yelled, causing Sean to running to her. When he got there, he saw what she seen.

In the master bedroom, the owner had three computers, an HD camera, and thousands of photos of the people that came to Robert's home and he got a shot of the new flag they had; when they formed the new Confederacy. Sean grabbed the picture and another that didn't need to get out. Then he stopped when he felt something wrong in the force. "_He's home!"._ He grabbed Anna's hand and using the force, he closed the back door which they had entered.

As Sean and Anna went to hide, the neighbor didn't notice their whereabouts. Hiding in his neighbor master closet, the small space really took its toll; The space in the closet is about half the size of the General Sean's fighter cockpit. As the neighbor walked through his house, Sean used the force to blind him until they got out. Right before he used his power, Anna moved lightly to the left of him, making him jump and hit his head on a shelf. After hearing that, the neighbor began walking to his master bedroom. When he stepped in, he hear nothing after the small bang.

The neighbor turn around and walked to the kitchen not paying attention to what was going on in his closet. Anna put her hand on Sean's head and trying to take to pain away. They listen for a few minutes and all they heard was silents. Sean open the door to the master closet. When he check to see if he was clear. What he saw scare him and made him mad. Standing in the same room was... _'Jake'_. Now Sean have to stay still and use the force wisely, if not he will be found including Anna. So he hold her close to him hiding her in his power. By hiding her it may him stronger and convince that he can protect her.

As Jake walked to close the closet he felt someone in there but then was trick by Sean's power that everything is fine in the room. "So... show me this picture you have. Maybe we can have enough information to put Sean behind the iron door for good." Jake said as he kept turning his head to the closet. "Maybe my old friends will soon fall before he can get his plans in to action." he finish turning back to Roberts neighbor.

"I know. I been watching them just like you ask and take photos when ever they are doing. These are my rare photos I have... take..." the neighbor said as he looked at his photos and notice six are missing. "Where they go. I just got them today. You have to believe me." he said trying to tell the truth.

"Do u have the negatives we can always get it copy again." said Jake.

"Yes... they are in the closet. Its the best place to hide them." the neighbor said. As he open the door and turn on the light. Hiding from him in the walls by which Anna grab one of Sean's light saber and made a hold in the closet wall. As he walked into it he didn't even notice the burnt smell in the closet cause he was rushing to find the negatives.

000

"Anna grab my left light saber and make a hold in this wall behind me." Sean said as Anna grab the light saber on his left side and turn it on. As it cut into the wall the smell of something burning began to take its toll.

"What do you have in mind? Are they right at the door?" Anna asked Sean.

"You don't want to know who else is out there." Sean said to her.

"Let me guess..." then they both say it in unison. "Jake."

So she cut a hold wanting not to end up back into his prison again. When the hold was made they both climb in and Sean use the force to move the cutout back over and destroy the smell of smoke in the closet. After that they were outside of the house, and ran back to Roberts house.

000

"Where have you two guys been. The black SUV down there is Jake. I was about to call you and let you know." Robert said to Anna and Sean.

"We know." they say in unison.

The day was spent and night began to fall. Anna was showering in Sean's mater bath; while Sean was working on a plan to kill Jake for good. He heard the shower come to a stop and the door open and Anna walked out in her robe and sited herself on Sean's desk watching him draw up a new ship of somewhat. It was larger than any other one he have design. Then Sean stop and looked at her.

"What do you thing of it?" he began asking.

"Its bigger than the one I've ever seen." She said.

When she looked back at him after saying that she blush so hard that her fur turn pink from the red on her cheeks; and the reason why, Sean was right up close to her. He got his hands around her back and pull her close to him. She then wrap her legs around his hips. Then he lower his head and she was about to ask if he was okay. When his head came back up she almost jumped when she saw the same red eyes.

This time he had her in his grip. She try to get away but he thrown her to the bed. When she landed she turn to see him. She saw nothing. Then felt pain on the side of her neck. She fell backward and her eyes were open and she went into a dream state world. When she woke up she was still in bed were she notice that she wasn't on earth anymore. She turn around to see the window and her eyes went wide. What she saw was a space battle over Earth, and half of the Earth was in flames. Then there was a flash happen and she had to close her eyes. When she open them again she was on the earth surface where she saw Republic soldiers that Sean said he'll have, fighting and dieing all around her.

She happen to turn and there was Sean in a black war outfit. Then heard the same voice. "Hello my dear... what do you think of the future when we destroy the Earth?" The dark Sean said to her.

"What happen to you? Why are you attacking your own home planet?" Anna said as she walked up to him.

"Cause. War's is the only thing that this planet do. We soon will have this land under the republic control." Sean said as he turn her around and have her hands behind her back.

Looking scare when she heard a sound that made any women cry. When she turned, a trooper gun down the women husband and only male child. She had tears running down here face then all the troopers loaded up onto the LAAT Gunships look like getting out. When she looked up and saw the most scary thing she have ever seen. This large ship was larger than the other ship he had in the fleet. Then saw some with a red flame tail. Then this thing hit the ground and exploded. She was flash forward again and saw what the weapon did. Nothing for 200 NM, survive. The weapon had more kick than 20 atom bombs hitting the same spot 20 times.

Anna was scare for her life. Wondering if she made the right chose. But her heart tell her that his a nice man who do anything for her. "This only happening in the future. Its not real." She said as she close her eyes. When she open them again she was in space again, this time see war ship of a different kind. But they have the three letters markings. 'USS' and his ships 'CSS'. The world she was in was about to have a second Civil War.

Then everything stopped. When she open her eyes she laying in bed and everything looked normal. She roll over to see Sean sleeping next to her. She must been dreaming. This second nightmare scare her so bad she got closer to him as she felt him rolled over and hold her. She just let her nightmare pass and relax in Sean's arms holding her to him. Then she felt something strange in her belly. Was she pregnant with Sean's child? Maybe that's why he said he'll die for her. So she close her eyes and fall into his arms and sleep quietly and peacefully.

000

"So he was in the house the same time we were." Jake said to Robert's neighbor.

"Well now you know he was there. Go and bring him in so he can be lock him up for good." said the four star general of the US Army.

000

Early in the morning; Anna was in the finished bridge of the ship, and she saw as the new Republic force added the last and final armor to the ship. It have took three years and none stop of work. Three and a half of those years she never seen. The mountain began to show some white powder on the ground and Anna never thought this planet have this weather. But it brought memory's of her home planet. The small building around the ship was being knock down and loaded in the ship. She can see the troopers uncover the guns and testing them.

What she didn't know that she was being watch from the back of the bridge. But she never turn to face the person. Instead she just asked. "So... you want to fight in a great civil war against your own home world? Why you want me to stay here if... I'm trying to get home!" She said to him.

"I want you so that way so Jake don't have his hands on you. I seen his ways in the lab. That's why I trusted Raven and Amy." Sean said with anger in his voice.

She never spoke again... but she just looked out the window. Then hear him say something that got her off guard. "You are pregnant with my child. I can read your mind."

She never expected he'll know. But now he know she turned around and he was gone. Tears rolled down her face, thinking that he know whats he needs to do. Then she saw him walking on the ship where the men were working on the guns. She stop and though what he said to her. Now she have to understand that he was telling her something. So she stay on the bridge and watch as he talked with the men.

000

The same time just in the house below them, Jake was watching through the window waiting for orders to attack. But the orders didn't come in when he notice the background of the hill was soon to not change colors and that's when he notice whats his old friend was doing. "We got to move NOW!" Jake yell.

When they got out and notice the ground began to vibrated and he began ordering his men to do some action. When the image of the hill turn off they never fire a shot... standing before them was a destroyer class space cruiser. Then the small arms fire open up and they were doing nothing to stop the thing. Then out of no where small machine guns rounds cut into his men like they were standing still. One of he's men head was shot off his shoulders and landed in front of Jake's feet. Jake soon turn around and ran cause if he didn't he'll been kill. The ships power is unknown to him and he think it was a 30mm cannon which killed those men. _'I think I have over thought my old friends and his dreams. I never known he most have been working on this the same time he was in the Area 51 T. .'_ (Top Secret Lab.)

000

"Sir we've got movement just below President Roberts house. Its Jake with three truck load of men. Guns are on stand by. What is your order sir?" Adm. Zake said to General Sean.

"Fire!" Sean order. As the 20 of the 30mm open fire and destroying the men on the ground. "Commander Mark. Get us in orbit at once before he call the air force and light our ass on fire." Sean said as he turn and gave the orders to Mark.

"Yes sir... head to orbit at 45 degrees and go at half thrust." Mark order the men on the control of the ship.

"Sir! In bound we got a flight of fighters heading our way. They'll be here in two minutes. Top!" Commander Andy said.

"All hands to battle stations. Get the guns online!" Sean order and all men ran to the guns. "Activate the shells I don't want nothing getting through!" Sean finish as the fighter jets show up just as Commander Andy said.

The small destroyer class move through the air silently as the F/A 18s and F-16s arrive to attack. "Look at the size of that thing! I don't think we can bring that think down without killing our-self in the progress." the pilot of the F/A 18 said.

"Watch out its firing at us!" one of the F-16 pilot said as one of the planes was shot down with out seeing no pilot ejecting. "They got one!"

As explosion was waking the whole town and city when the ship was over the city of Raleigh NC and everyone turn to the sky to see a US F-16 crashing into the stress and people began to run and fine some cover, as a second F-16 crashed into a public park. Same thing no ejection. By now the ship has down two fighter jets out of eight. The pilots know they can't go to high for they'll be light headed. So the jets back off as the small destroyer have broke through and have enter space for the first time.

"Set a course to Venus." Said Sean.

"Yes sir. Course set." Commander Andy said.

"Sir in bound we got drones heading this way. And they are firing at us." said Commander Mark said.

"Shells up!" Sean yelled out.

The shells have their first test out in space and are holding up well. The drones came in and one of them hit the shell and exploded. The crew on the ship began to fire at the drones. The drones fire small rockets that can do a good damage to any ship, but the drones weapons couldn't go through the shells. By now the ship turn to Venus and is getting ready to launch through space and time. The ships guns stop firing at the drones and soon the ship started to go faster than ever. By now Sean had taken Anna down to a room that which some of his commanders are going to. When she walked in she saw the men getting into this pods. She saw commander Andy, Mark, Adm. Taylor, Tina, and Zake entering this pods along with some troopers. Sean guided her to her own which had five stars on the top and she just have to question him.

"Whats going on here Sean? You've hadn't spoken to me after this ship left your planets surface? What are this pods?" Anna asked with her arms crossed.

"This are Cryogenic Stasis Pods." he said by looking at his men as they enter each one and waiting for him to close the tops. "I'll wake you up when we get there." Sean finish when he helped Anna into the pod.

"Is this going to effect the baby?" Anna said before Sean left.

"No. Oh the next pod here have someone that joining us as well. I'll tell you who it is later." He said.

As he walked away and standing at the controls and hitting a few buttons and the tops slide down into a locking station and a small jet of warm then cold fog enter the pod. Sean walked over to Anna's pod and she rest her hand on the inside of the pod as Sean rest his hand on the outside, then Anna hand fell to her side and the glass fog up and she was gone from view. As the girl he love falls asleep for years to come. He walked over and enter the time line when she'll be awaken and lock it in his password.

From Agincourt, to Waterloo.

Poitiers, and then Anjou.

The Roses War, the Hundred Years.

Through battlefields of blood and tears.

From Bosworth Field, to Pointe Du Hoc.

Stalingrad and the siege of York.

The bloody turf of Gallipoli,

had no effect on the killing spree.

Bannockburn to Austerlitz.

The fall of France and the German blitz.

The cruelest of atrocities, Europa's blood is borne

of these.

(Heaven help in all our battles.

Heaven see love, heaven help us.)

Bolsheviks and feudal lords,

Chivalry to civil wars.

Fascist rule and genocide,

now we face the rising tide.

Of new crusades, religious wars,

insurgents imported to our shores.

The western world, gripped in fear,

the mother of all battles here.

(Heaven help in all our battles.

Heaven see love, heaven help us.

Avant hier, avons etre.

Deja demain, (nous)sommes eclairee.)

(All glory, all honor

Victory is upon us.

Our savior, fight evil

send armies to defend us.)

Empires built, and nations burned.

(Heaven help in all our battles.)

Mass graves remain unturned.

(Heaven see love, heaven help us.)

Descendants of the dispossessed

return with bombs strapped to their chests

(Heaven help in all our battles.)

There's hate for life, and death in hate

Emerging from a new caliphate.

(Heaven see love, heaven help us.)

The victors of this on fear

will rule for the next thousand years.

(All glory, all honor

Victory is upon us.

Our savior, fight evil

send armies to defend us. Europa, Europa

find better days before us

in kindness, in spirit

lead us to a greater calling)

Leningrad, Berlin Wall

(Europa, Europa)

March on Rome, Byzantium's Fall

(find better days before us)

lightning war, Dresden night

(in kindness, in spirit)

Drop the bomb, end this fight

(lead us to a greater calling)

Never again!

(Never again!)

The small class destroyer made it way through space, heading straight to Venus. Within two or three minutes the small ship reach Venus. Now what ever Sean had in plan, its about to start a new race of power. Sean jumped into his fighter and took off to the surface, just to fine a place to began to build the heart of the RCSA. Flying low to the surface Sean can see that the planet was rich in metal, iron, and steel. Sean found the spot and climb, releasing white flares marking the spot. Soon the ship stop over where he mark the spot, and the birth of the RCSA is born.

(A/N thank you for reading this. I hope you all like this chapter. IK I do. Even my girlfriend said it not that bad... its AWESOME. Plz R&R or PM me and I may add your name into it as well. We thank the Lord for rising his son Jesus Christ from the dead and taking our sins away. Lets pray for the Men and Woman Fighting for the USA Forces over sea.) (This is Rebe0123... signing out. LATER.)


	7. Chapter 7

Life of a General.

Ten Years

Over a decade now and Sean became the oldest general alive and young. Within those ten years his forces had already build a working platform and star ship docks that can hold ship that will make the home planet of Earth be in fear for the new order that will soon make a name for itself. As General Sean sat in his chair overlooking the work sit of his Flag Ship, included two more in the same design. Also he has to compensate for the time he lost trying to just getting his small destroy class in the spot.

The planet surface is so hot, you can see the different color in the plasma shell that surround the factory. The factory was also cloning the men and woman who join in this rebellious force, except those who are in the Cryogenic Stasis Pods. He looked over again to see the crew adding the biggest guns one to his Flag Ship, and small guns to his second Flag Ship. The third ship was the most priceless one out of the fleet. Follow behind this massive ships were smaller war ships and cruiser. After those are the same size destroyers and destroyers escorts.

By then a clone trooper number 001-000 code name Alpha, walked into the main office. "Sir." He said at a full attention and salute to him. "The first unit of clones are ready for training orders. Sir."

"Okay. I got a recon for them. Tell them sector 1. Watch what the US is doing. Tell me what Jake has been doing over the last ten years." General Sean order.

"Yes sir." the trooper said saluting him again and left the office.

000

Arriving back to Earth the unit was deploy in groups of two set of 12. One of the group head to Area 51, and the second group head to Washington D.C. to spy over the city. While spying over two area without anyone knowing is hard, but with the new technology no one in the world have pick them up. As the team got ready to launch a red alert come on. The men ran to battle station and armed the guns. What they saw was a Japan satellite heading their way. The guns on the ship began firing at the target.

The ground crew that own the satellite began noticing something with the signal to it. So they use a camera to see what have destroy one of their satellite. What they saw on the video; looked like a ship of some kind. And their satellite was heading straight at it. By the time they got the codes to change the path of the satellite, it was already getting shot at. Then saw nothing.

The crew on the ship killed a second satellite just as the first one came within range. The second satellite was a USA weather satellite. Now the US is having some problem with telling the people about the weather. So they got a the USAF satellite fitted with a HD camera to see what has happen to those satellite. What the camera picked up was an silver painted spacecraft. When they zoomed in to get a better looked. What the was a large ship with mid size gun. Then also saw a second one just on the other side of the planet.

The recon teams was watching US and their targets they were given. They saw the recon satellite heading towards them and aimed the 5in guns. By the time the USAF got notices what it was doing they saw a flash and blackness on the screens of their satellite. Then they acted by calling Jake on the phone.

"Get Jake on the god damn phone. And tell him it might be that asshole we been having problem." the Commander of the USAF.

"This is Jake whats going on?" Jake reply back.

"We think its him again, but there's no way in hell he can make an force by himself." the Commander said.

"What do you have on the video?" Jake asked.

"Well it was some strange ship sitting above the earth surface... we're sending drones to attack." the Commander said while he order to attack the ship in orbit just above earth.

Ten drones took off to attack the new nation spy cruiser. The CSS Sound pick up the incoming drones heading their way and coming fast. All guns were firing as the drones broke through the the earth shield and was taking fire. The CSS Sound cover its orbit with flak fire within 3 to 1 mile with 50mm, 30mm, 5in, flak. When the drones enter the flak two were shot down as soon they enter it. Thirty minutes later the fight was over and all scout teams reported back to the ship and was ready to head back to base.

Going to warp, and began a short journey from earth to Venus. When they arrive back to Venus and calling out for permission to dock.

"Tower this the CSS Sound permission to dock?" The commander said.

"Roger. Dock to docking port 2. Welcome home." the tower welcome them back.

As the Sound ship move into it docking spot they were welcome by the site of the finish war ship that will soon mean something to their newest nation now that just split the US in half. And to help the new nation defend itself. Seeing this even from space is like a super nova. When the ship was finish docking they went and gave the information to the General. When they gave the information about what they been doing on earth; same time the President of the RCSA call in and asked if to show its new government it army.

"Attention all men! This is General Sean. Load up onto the transporters. The southern states and its new government is asking to see you. Let load up. Thank you." Sean said over the speakers.

Without delay all the 501st loaded up in the transporters to head back to earth and be ready for the world to see this news army. When all troops were loaded it was time. For ten years he's been away from his home planet. Sean turn to his commander and gave him the commands to move out. Within a flash of light they were gone from Venus and was no more than a second they reach Earth with war ships and destroyers. The troops ready up to head to the surface and show the world the CSA the newest army.

"Sir transmitting came in. 'General Sean. Send your troops to Afghanistan and Pakistani. And cleans the earth with the rats that live on this earth and cleans them all. Orders are clear... ALL OF THEM."

The orders made the General smile. Finally this war with rats and cowers will be all over. Without delay the CSS Thunder-child lead the formation of the fleet over the desert below them. By then they Afghanistan and Pakistani was sleeping under the stars; yet they never did see a formation of star in a complete circle. Troopers loaded up into the LAAT Heavy Gun ships ready to head planet side. Drop ships ready the new elite tank force. When the doors open and they saw the planet, orders came in...MOVE OUT!

000

Fire cover the land as sand soon become glass, and mountains flatten. As the 501st troopers stack bodies from males, females, to children; then burned them and just walked away as a line of men, women, and children were lined up in front of the guns of the 501st and fire. Soon they too were burned to become part of the land. Soon the troopers move on the boarded of Pakistan waiting to charge. Then the word came. Thousands of tanks and troops charge into the land and starting to fire destroying anything in range. Soon they will have the same fate.

000

Space was quite and the star ships listen to the action whats going on the planet. The admiral just report to the General whats going on. But the door was lock and he didn't want to be talked to. Looking out his large window looking at the burning earth where the Afghanistan and Pakistan just burn; he knows the war is over and no one had the power or money to fight the new nation superpower. A smile crosses his face as he can hear cries from every people in those country burn alive or die by the Republics guns. Then he looks at the picture on his desk. The picture of Anna and him in the summer of July 4. Knowing his dream coming true comes from his dark side. Seeing the time is right it order all troops out. Its time to drop the most powerful weapon in the GRCSA. "Lunch the DOAB!" he order. Moving over the target the word came in as All clear.

Distoria armed the weapon and lock on the heart of the nation they were attacking. Then hearing "standby", then "DROP!". Within seconds from the word, the DOAB fire its rockets boosters and reaching 2,000 mph from space and the heavens above the reach its target. A white flash cover the earth sky and its dissipated and things looked normal. Then the news said to the world that three of the middle east country are completely gone. The name of the south army and space force has prove the world that they can ends wars within two days. Then the next mission is to wave its new banner. The president of the south active operation "New Life Search."

(A/N)(A every short chapter. I have been busy for the last year and haven't work on this. I hope you guys don't mine this being short. But the next chapter beginning into the world of StarWars in there Galaxy. So hope you guys like to see more battles and romance in the next five chapters. As always keep the R&R and enjoy this next upcoming chapters.)

(Chapter 8: New Frontline

Chapter 9: CIS Attack

Chapter 10: 1000 year war

Chapter 11: The Largest Army than its Allies

Chapter 12: Returning Home)


End file.
